cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Anarchy (2008 series)
Sons of Anarchy (TV series; 2008 - present) List still incomplete. Male Deaths *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 1.9 Hell Followed) * Joey Anaya (Episode 2.1 Albification) * Freddy Andreiuci (Episode 5.9 Andare Pescare) * Derek Anthony (Episode 5.2 Authority Vested) * Tom Arnold (Episode 4.11 Call of Duty) * Christopher Backus (Episode 7.7 Greensleeves) * Douglas Bennett (Episode 7.4 Poor Little Lambs) * B.J. Britt (Episode 5.2 Authority Vested) * Chris Browning (Episode 5.7 Toad's Wild Ride) * Dayton Callie (Episode 7.12 Red rose) * Jose Pablo Cantillo (Episode 3.12 June Wedding) * Brad Carter (Episode 7.10 Faith and Despondency) * Kevin Chapman (Episode 1.3 Fun town) * Antonio D. Charity (Episode 5.8 Ablation) * Kenneth Choi (Episode 7.11 Suits of Woe) * Jack Conley (Episode 5.6 Small World) * James Cosmo (Episode 3.11 Bainne) * Tony Denison (Episode 7.5 Some Strange Eruption) * Timothy Lee DePriest (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Louis De La Costa (Episode 3.7 Widening Gyre) * Tim de Zarn (Episode 1.6 AK-51) * Rockmond Dunbar (Episode 6.13 A Mother's work) * Michael Fairman (Episode 3.9 Turas) * Winston James Francis (Episode 5.10 Crucifixed) * Jesse Garcia (Episode 4.10 Hands) * LaMonica Garrett (Episode 7.4 Poor Little Lambs) *Chad Guerrero (Episode 3.6 the Push) *Callard Harris (Episode 2.13 Na Triobloidi) *Dan Hildebrand (Episode 3.11 Bainne) * Colin Hoffmeister (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Ryan Hurst (Episode 5.3 Laying Pipe) * Kenny Johnson (Episode 4.11 Call of Duty) * Mark Boone Junior (Episode 7.9 What a Piece of Work is Man) * Lyle Kanouse (Episode 1.10 Better Half) * Jay Karnes (Episode 1.9 Hell Followed) *Glenn Keogh (Episode 3.9 Turas) *Tory Kittles (Episode 5.1 Sovereign) * Marc Lear (Episode 7.1 Black Widower) * Johnny Lewis (Episode 2.13 Na Triobloidi) * Donal Logue (Episode 64 Wolfsangel) * William Lucking (Episode 4.8 Family Recipe) * Andy McPhee (Episode 3.10 Firinne) * Jamie McShane (Episode 3.5 Turning and Turning) * Derek Mears (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Hugo Medina (Episode 6.8 Los Fantasmas) * Roman Mitichyan (Episode 4.1 Out) * Timothy V. Murphy (Episode 6.11 Aon Rud Persanta) * Dave Navarro (Episode 6.2 One One Six) *Frank Noon (Episode 1.3 Fun Town) * Hal Ozsan (Episode 6.1 Straw) *Tim Park (Episode 7.1 Black Widower) * Mackenzie Parker (Episode 7.10 Faith and Despondency) * Mathew St. Patrick (Episode 7.10 Faith and Despondency) * Rich Paul (Episode 7.3 Playing with Monsters) * Mario Perez (Episode 6.8 Los Fantasmas) * Ron Perlman (Episode 6.11 Aon Rud Persanta) * Harold Perrineau Jr. (Episode 5.13 J'ai Obtenu Cette) * Glenn Plummer (Episode 2.7 Gilead) * Frank Potter (Episode 4.6 With an X) * Christopher Douglas Reed (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Jason Rodriquez (Episode 1.2 Seeds) * Henry Rollins (Episode 2.13 Na Triobloidi) * Theo Rossi (Episode 7.12 Red rose) * E.R. Ruiz (Episode 4.10 Hands) * Tanc Sade (Episode 7.2 Toil and Till) * Lobo Sebastian (Episode 4.4 Una Venta) * Taylor Sheridan (Episode 3.1 So) * Kurt Sutter (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Keith Szarabajka (Episode 4.1 Out) *Marcello Thedford (Episode 3.7 Widening Gyre) *Joel Tobeck (Episode 3.13 NS) * Arie Verveen (Episode 3.10 Firinne) * James Harvey Ward (Episode 1.6 AK-51) * Brendan Wayne (Episode 7.2 Toil and till) * Titus Welliver (Episode 3.13 NS) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Episode 7.8 Separation of Crows) * Walter Wong (Episode 6.4 Wolfsangel) * Shawn Woods (Episode 7.6 Smoke Em If you've Got 'em) * David J. Wright (Episode 2.13 No Triobloidi) * Kurt Yaeger (Episode 5.7 Toad's Wild Ride) * Keone Young (Episode 6.12 You are my Sunshine) * Chuck Zito (Episode 5.9 Andare Pescare) Female Deaths *Samaire Armstrong (Episode 6.2 One One Six) *Adrienne Barbeau (Episode 6.7 Sweet and Vaded) *Francesca Casale (Episode 5.6 Small World) *Monique Gabriela Curnen (Episode 3.3 Caregiver) *Merle Dandridge (Episode 5.6 Small World) * Wanda De Jesus (Episode 5.6 Small World) * Kim Dickens (Episode 7.4 Poor Little Lambs) * Pamela J. Gray (Episode 3.12 June Wedding) * Sprague Grayden (Episode 1.12 the Sleep of the Babies) * Sarah Jones (Episode 2.13 No Triobloidi) * Karina Logue (Episode 5.10 Crucifixed) * Tara Macken (Episode 3.11 Bainne) * Rachel Miner (Episode 5.2 Authority Vested) *Katey Sagal (Episode 7.12 Red rose) *Maggie Siff (Episode 6.13 A Mother's work) *Natalie Skyy (Episode 7.4 Poor Little Lambs) *Dendrie Taylor (Episode 4.4 Una Venta) * Ally Walker (Episode 3.13 NS) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:Drama